This disclosure relates generally to transactional memory systems and more specifically to a method, computer program and computer system for gathering transactional execution diagnostics using digests.
The number of central processing unit (CPU) cores on a chip and the number of CPU cores connected to a shared memory continues to grow significantly to support growing workload capacity demand. The increasing number of CPUs cooperating to process the same workloads puts a significant burden on software scalability; for example, shared queues or data-structures protected by traditional semaphores become hot spots and lead to sub-linear n-way scaling curves. Traditionally this has been countered by implementing finer-grained locking in software, and with lower latency/higher bandwidth interconnects in hardware. Implementing fine-grained locking to improve software scalability can be very complicated and error-prone, and at today's CPU frequencies, the latencies of hardware interconnects are limited by the physical dimension of the chips and systems, and by the speed of light.
Implementations of hardware Transactional Memory (TM) have been introduced, wherein a group of instructions, called a transaction, operate atomically and in isolation (sometimes called “serializability”) on a data structure in memory. The transaction executes optimistically without obtaining a lock, but may need to abort and retry the transaction execution if an operation, of the executing transaction, on a memory location conflicts with another operation on the same memory location. Previously, software transactional memory implementations have been proposed to support software Transactional Memory (TM). However, hardware TM can provide improved performance aspects and ease of use over software TM.
Publication by Song et al. titled “Error Detection by Redundant Transaction in Transactional Memory System” published in the Sixth IEEE International Conference on Networking, Architecture, and Storage (NAS), July 2011 by the IEEE Computer Society and incorporated by reference herein teaches the issue of error detection in transactional memory, and proposes a new method of error detection based on redundant transaction (EDRT). This method creates a transaction copy for every transaction, and executes both original transactions and transaction copies on adequate processor cores, and achieves error detection by comparing the execution results. EDRT utilizes the data-versioning mechanism of transactional memory to achieve the acquisition of an approximate minimum error detection comparing data set, and the acquisition is transparent and online. At last, this paper validates the EDRT through 5 test programs, including 4 SPLASH-2 benchmarks. The experimental results show that, the average error detecting cost is about 3.68% relative to the whole program, and it's only about 12.07% relative to the transaction parts of the program.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,185 titled “Advice-Based Feedback For Transactional Execution” filed 2009 Jun. 30 and incorporated by reference herein teaches a system that facilitates the execution of a transaction for a program in a hardware-supported transactional memory system. During operation, the system records a failure state of the transaction during execution of the transaction using hardware transactional memory mechanisms. Next, the system detects a transaction failure associated with the transaction. Finally, the system provides an advice state associated with the recorded failure state to the program to facilitate a response to the transaction failure by the program.